Those Stupid Units
by ninjakat405
Summary: What happens when a country is accidentally shipped to someone's house and not the unit? How will they ever get back?
1. The Dreaded Box

Molly plopped herself on the couch in front of the TV and turned it on. A ray of artificial light receded down the living room's wall as her mom's car slowly backed out of the tiny driveway. She turned back to the television and flicked absent-mindedly through the channels, her eyes shifting occasionally to the clock softly ticking in the doorway to the kitchen.

_Shouldn't the time have changed to 9 by now? _she asked herself. The red electronic numbers flashed to the hour and she groaned. Why was time going by so slowly?

It was Thursday. Molly's school had closed for Christmas Vacation yesterday, and her mom just left to visit her aunt for the holiday in two days. She wouldn't be home until next Wednesday. Her older sister was over her friend's house for the weekend. Her father was already at the aunt's house.

Molly shivered, and it wasn't from the cold as white flakes of snow drifted to the frozen ground. There was nothing worse than her bitchy aunt. She was determined never to go over there again. She shook her head furiously, not wanting to think about her freaky family member.

Maybe she could go over one of her cousin's house tomorrow, or talk to one of her friends, like Abby. It was getting late though, and she didn't want to disturb anyone of they were asleep or anything.

Slowly, _slowly_, the time passed, and she found her way to her bedroom. Eventually her eyes drifted shut. Hopefully tomorrow would bring about a more eventful day.

She was awakened by a hard knock on her front door.

Molly jumped, her heart fluttering in her chest. Several jumbled thoughts flittered across her mind. Was her mom back so soon? Had something happened?

She padded down the hall and peeked through the curtains of the front window. A UPS man was found standing at the door with a tall box behind him. Maybe the neighbors in the upstairs apartments ordered something, she guessed, but, as he knocked again and no one came forward to greet him, she started to feel uneasy. Did her dad buy something and not tell her? Was it an early Christmas present? Was it her older sister's?

Molly climbed down the stairs and apprehensively opened the door. It swung open with a squeak. Cold wind hit her full force and small lines of snow swirled over the threshold.

The deliveryman, who had started to turn away, looked up. His lips were pressed tightly together as he forced a smile. His eyes, which shone with confusion, kept glancing nervously at the package.

He held out the electronic signature board. "Um…sign here please."

Molly took the machine from his hands and stared at it closely, puzzled. The information on it read her address, along with her last name-Rose.

Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, she quickly scribbled her name and handed it over. The postman dumped the box in the middle of the living room with a weary grunt and rushed, hurriedly, from the house. After a moment, Molly stepped up to the package. It was almost seven feet tall and five feet wide. The sides were held together by a thick rope, with a packet of papers on top under a neatly tied bow. She jumped and snatched the papers, falling backwards as she landing and tripped over her own feet. A sharp pain went up her spine as her tailbone met the floor.

Rubbing her lower back, she glanced at the giant letters in bold print on the first page. What she read made her feel sick and her lower lip trembled from the effort of holding back a sob. If she hadn't been on the floor, she would be at that moment, as her limbs grew weak. She felt her hands shaking as she raised the cover page to her eyes again.

"Hetalia Unit Manual and User Guide for…" She swallowed. "For I van Braginsky."

Her head shot up to watch the box fearfully. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her hands were becoming clammy. _I-it c-can't be true. T-there's no way R-Russia's in _there_!_ She had read some of the Hetalia Unit fan-fictions online before, but they were _fiction_! They couldn't be real.

"This is…it's just a twisted joke from Abby, probably", Molly said aloud, trying to convince herself. "Y-yeah, t-that's it."

She slowly, carefully, climbed to her feet and took a small step towards the box. Nothing happened. She stepped a bit closer. Another baby step. And another. Finally, she was close enough to touch it. She cautiously reached out a hand and rapped on it lightly.

The package shifted and she jumped back with a startled shriek. _M-my hand knocked it, that's all. _

The second time it bounced, she longer tried to pretend that this was real. She instead focused on not jumping out of the window. Then, as a loud snapping noise sounded as the rope broke, she turned to the window. The sides of the box fell open like a peeled orange.

Molly froze a few feet from the window as the box revealed the tall, largely built country. He titled his head, his light-colored scarf falling behind his broad shoulders, and his light, gray-blue eyes landed on her. She tensed like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

"R-R-Russia", she squeaked.

"Da", he responded in a heavy Russian accent. "And who are you?" His mouth split open into a sweet smile, but Molly's shaking only increased. "Something wrong?"

She jerked her head from left to right. She read the stories with Latvia in them-the terrible, abusive, fane-made fan-fictions-and she didn't want anything like that to happen to herself. She was, of course she _had _to be, the descendent of someone from Latvia.

"H-hold on o-one second", Molly told him and fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone. She quickly typed in Abby's number on the keypad. She had to try several times before all the numbers were punched in correctly thanks to her trembling hands. "Abby!" she cried in a hushed whisper.

"Little Latvia!" Molly's eyes widened as the sound echoed in the room. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized she had hit the speaker button in her haste. _Damn her nicknames_. Even her mind's words were small and scared.

She shut it off and pressed the phone to her ear. She turned to make sure Russia was still in the living room before continuing. "You n-need to get over h-here. Now."

There was a pause. "Uh, I can't really Molly. I'll have to ask my parents and you know how they-"

"Just get here!" she hissed shakily, feeling tears of desperation prick at her eyes. She rubbed her eyes briskly before forcing an unconvincing smile and turning back to face the intimidating country.

She felt a chill run down her back and her smile melted into a hopeless line as she noticed the positively creepy childish grin playing across Russia's face.

"Latvia, did you say?" he asked, ominously cheerful.

Molly shuddered. She was going to kill Abby if she came over.

Russia took a step closer to Molly, and she took one back in turn, trying to keep the distance between them constant. His smile faded and she froze for a second, until it popped back on his face.

"Latvia?" he repeated.

Molly nodded warily. "M-my grandma was f-f-from there."

He stepped closer, but Molly was thinking on plans of escape to notice his advance.

"I know Latvia. Very well, in fact. It's nice to meet someone close to him. I'm sure that he will be very excited when I tell him of you." As he spoke, he closed the distance in three long strides.

Molly swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. She wished Abby were here right now. She wasn't afraid of Russia; she even liked him! Maybe she could distract him long enough for her to dash out of the house and run as far from the place as possible. Preferably without screaming her lung out.

The large country's smile widened as he pressed a gloved hand atop her head. She slumped forward under the pressure, her knees cramping as he pressed down.

"You are small like him too," he giggled happily. "Are you all, I wonder?" Molly quivered under his touch. She could feel the coldness of his skin on her scalp through the fabric. "And shake the same as well! …You are afraid, da?" His face was open, his smile appeared friendly, but she suspected the glint in his eyes to be that of a hint of cruelty.

"No-no! O-of course not! I'm just…surprised…" she answered quickly, stumbling over her words. She tried to keep still.

"So am I. I did not expect to be shipped off when I left the world meeting yesterday…although, it would be nice if it wasn't somewhere cold and snowy too."

"I-I can turn up the heat, I guess." Molly left the room, but the chilling feeling of being watched told her that Russia was trailing behind her.

Outside, a small, blue Toyota pulled up in front of the house. The passenger door opened and frustrated talking filled the crisp, quiet air.

"You know that I'm not going to do this every time", Abby's mom pointed out, annoyance and anger plainly showed in her voice.

Abby suppressed a sigh. _How many times have you said that now? Eight? Nine?_ she wondered. "Yeah, I know, I know, Mom. She just sounded really upset and I wanted to make sure that she's alright."

"I don't care what you wanted to do. You should have told me earlier!"

"But-I couldn't! Molly-"

"Just _go_", her mom said, looking straight ahead and clenching the steering wheel. "Call me whenever you decided to come home too."

Abby let out an exasperated sigh and slammed the car door shut. Her mom drove off instantly. "Thanks, Mom", she mumbled sourly and trudged up the driveway.

She knocked on the door and rocked back on her heels as she waited. After a moment, she knocked again. Another minute went by without a sound.

"If she's not home…" she growled under her breath.


	2. NotSo Helpful Friend

**A/N:** Wah! I forgot the disclaimer! I'm new at this, sorry. Well, I don't own Hetalia, or the countries. Sadly.

Russia took a step closer to Molly, and she took one back in turn, trying to keep the distance between them constant. His smile faded and she froze for a second, until it popped back on his face.

"Latvia?" he repeated.

Molly nodded warily. "M-my grandma was f-f-from there."

He stepped closer, but Molly was thinking on plans of escape to notice his advance.

"I know Latvia. Very well, in fact. It's nice to meet someone close to him. I'm sure that he will be very excited when I tell him of you." As he spoke, he closed the distance in three long strides.

Molly swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. She wished Abby were here right now. She wasn't afraid of Russia; she even liked him! Maybe she could distract him long enough for her to dash out of the house and run as far from the place as possible. Preferably without screaming her lung out.

The large country's smile widened as he pressed a gloved hand atop her head. She slumped forward under the pressure, her knees cramping as he pressed down.

"You are small like him too," he giggled happily. "Are you all, I wonder?" Molly quivered under his touch. She could feel the coldness of his skin on her scalp through the fabric. "And shake the same as well! …You are afraid, da?" His face was open, his smile appeared friendly, but she suspected the glint in his eyes to be that of a hint of cruelty.

"No-no! O-of course not! I'm just…surprised…" she answered quickly, stumbling over her words. She tried to keep still.

"So am I. I did not expect to be shipped off when I left the world meeting yesterday…although, it would be nice if it wasn't somewhere cold and snowy too."

"I-I can turn up the heat, I guess." Molly left the room, but the chilling feeling of being watched told her that Russia was trailing behind her.

Outside, a small, blue Toyota pulled up in front of the house. The passenger door opened and frustrated talking filled the crisp, quiet air.

"You know that I'm not going to do this every time", Abby's mom pointed out, annoyance and anger plainly showed in her voice.

Abby suppressed a sigh. _How many times have you said that now? Eight? Nine?_ she wondered. "Yeah, I know, I know, Mom. She just sounded really upset and I wanted to make sure that she's alright."

"I don't care what you wanted to do. You should have told me earlier!"

"But-I couldn't! Molly-"

"Just _go_", her mom said, looking straight ahead and clenching the steering wheel. "Call me whenever you decided to come home too."

Abby let out an exasperated sigh and slammed the car door shut. Her mom drove off instantly. "Thanks, Mom", she mumbled sourly and trudged up the driveway.

She knocked on the door and rocked back on her heels as she waited. After a moment, she knocked again. Another minute went by without a sound.

"If she's not home…" she growled under her breath.

Just for fun, she tried the door's handle. Her eyebrows rose when it opened. Surprised, she stuck her head inside the threshold.

The house was empty. No lights were on, but the early afternoon light that flooded through the large front window lit up most of the place. Not even the TV was on.

"Molly?" Abby called out consciously. "Mollllyyyy?" She took a step inside. "Hello?" Her brow furrowed in confusion and she shut the door gently behind her. She grew anxious. "_Molly_?"

There was a loud smack from the kitchen followed by a startled shout, then a deep chuckle.

"Careful", a voice, not her friend's, warned.

Abby freaked. Someone else was in the house! She turned in a circle, looking for a weapon to use against the intruder (_Molly could be held hostage!_) but only found a thick packet of pages. She glanced at the papers, only able to make out the words "Hetalia Unit" before Molly came crashing down the hall.

"Abby!" she shouted with extreme relief, throwing her arms around her friend and clinging to her life a safety raft in the middle of the ocean.

"Uh, hi", Abby responded. "What's with the-" Her voice froze in her throat as the stranger appeared in the living room. "Oh…my…God…I-I-it's RUSSIA" she squealed happily, her face glowing with excitement.

"Da. And you are Shannon."

"And that's Molly! So now we all know each other." She laughed. "Man, I've been waiting forever to say that!"

"Um…yeah, that's great, Abby", Molly said, her safe feeling slipping away. She didn't feel as comforted as she had hoped with Abby here.

"Are you still afraid? Oh come on, Molly. He's like a giant-"

Her friend glared at her and she quieted. "You are _not _helping."

Yay! Chapter 2! Reviews are like cookies; thye're awesome and after awhile they make you feel big!


	3. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**A/N: **Grarh! These look so much longer on paper!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

"Es tut mir leid", Abby pouted.

Russia's face lit up. "That is German, is it not?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Ich liebe Deutsch! I speak it well, I think."

Molly nodded her head slowly. "And you said…?"

Her friend sighed dramatically. "'I'm sorry', 'I love German'", she listed in a bored tone. "I thought you would have picked up at least something considering I say it all the time."

"Maybe she would do better with Russian?" Russia offered.

"Ja? Um…nein, nyet, whatever; we can't even read it, let alone speak it. Oh! Molly! Remember that map that was all in Russian? That was funny, especially with-Oh wait, that wasn't you, but-"

"Abby?" Molly interrupted. "Can I, um, talk to you…somewhere…else? Now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Molly led her out of the room, keeping as far from the snowy country as possible. Abby, on the other hand, waved to him wildly before being pulled into her friend's bedroom. Molly shut the door-and locked it-before turning to face her.

"Hey, you don't look so good…", Abby said. "You're all pale and stuff."

"Russia is in my freaking _living room_!" Molly whispered hysterically.

"Yeah, so?"

"So! He's going to kill me! He already tried to squish me! He's probably outside the door right now, listening to our entire conversation!"

"I don't think he's going to try to kill you", Abby told her, but her eyes flickered towards the door. Even she wouldn't put it past him to spy on them.

"What are we going to do? I don't want him in my house! I don't want him anywhere near me!"

"Um, well, he can't really stay at my house-although that would be totally awesome-but my parents are here unlike yours. They'd see him and…and things would get really…bad. Wait. You're family isn't home. Didn't you say that no one would be here all week during school?"

Molly looked horrified. "_He can't stay here_!"

"But I can-"

"NO!" Molly covered her ears with her hands, shaking her head back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not. He. Can't. Stay. _HERE!_"

Abby grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her friend to look at her. "Look", she started seriously. "I'm sorry, but he can't just come to my house. The only place big enough for him to stay is the basement, and I'm not the only one in my family that goes down there. Someone will find him, and, like I said before, things would get really, really bad.

"B-b-but, I c-c-can't-"

"Just for a day! Two-three days tops. Just until we can figure out what to do with him."

Her face was chalk-white by then.

"Please, Molly?"

"Three days", she sighed, reluctantly conceding. "But you're staying here tonight then. I don't want to be left here alone with him. At night."

I don't think anyone would. Except me, but I'm awesome and a ninja, so I could handle him", Abby stated proudly. "Plus, he's just so cute!"

Molly sighed.

Ten minutes and one angry phone call later, Abby knocked on Molly's still locked bedroom door. It didn't open.

"It's me, Molly, not Putin", she called, rolling her eyes.

Mo peeked through the creak in the door before ushering Abby inside. She slammed it shut.

"So?"

Abby shuddered. "So, I can stay over at the price of a week's grounding and my parents hating you."

"Well, if I live long enough to have your mom's hate make me afraid again, I'll say I'm sorry."

Her friend rolled her eyes again. "It's not like Russia's going to eat you or anything."

"Yeah, because there won't be anything left to eat after he mutilates me!"

"He will not!"

"Yes! He will! And it's all your fault because you called my Latvia!"

"I told you I was sorry-what? A hundred times? And it's not all my fault! You we're the one that had the phone on speaker."

"It doesn't matter how many times you say you're sorry because I'm going to _die_" Molly wailed.

There came a knock on the door and they both jumped, Molly emitting a loud yelp.

"My fellow Latvian shall not be harmed", Russia declared in a sing-song voice from the hallway. "For I will protect her like my own Latvia!"

His words sent sharp chills down Molly's spine, and she shuddered.

"What is being said that is so important, it must be done in private? And behind a locked door?" he continued, his tone hardening with each word. "Is it about me, perhaps?"

"It is, in fact", Abby answered.

Molly shot her a fierce, yet devastated, look. Abby mouthed back, "What? You didn't want to die, right? Trust me."

"We're trying to figure out where you'll be staying until we figure out what to do. You'll be staying here at Molly's house. And I'll be chilling with you guys!"

Molly hung her head in defeat, dread settling on her shoulders like weights as she realized there was no way she could get Russia out of her home now.

**A/N:** I know, it's short. Sorry. But the next one will be longer. And Latvia will be joining us in the next chapter!


	4. Video Games and Sleepovers

**A/N: **Chapter 4! These are really fun to do ^ ^ Latvia's here, like I promised! And Russia tries to play Brawl and makes everyone lose **the game**. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or anything.

From somewhere far away, in the freezing tundra and forests of the land of Russia's house sat, a small, curly blonde-haired nation shivered violently with fear. His light, violet eyes scanned the large living room for his master. He had searched everywhere for the owner of the house, but to no avail. He even asked his two brothers. They hadn't seen since the morning either, and the two became frightened themselves.

_M-maybe it's another t-test, _the smallest of the three Baltic nations thought, fear knotting his stomach. _Maybe h-he wants t-to see what w-we'll do t-this time_.

Latvia shut his eyes tightly and whimpered as images of what could possibly happen to him if he did anything to displease Russia. The lacerations on his back from last time seared as he remembered. He didn't want to fail another one of his "tests". But he didn't know what to do, what Russia planned, or even how to save himself.

Tears leaked down his face and he quickly brushed them away. Russia could be watching right now, watching and waiting for the moment he slipped up. Latvia couldn't be surprised by anything Russia did to be able to punish him.

"Latvia!" Estonia's voice rang from the kitchen. "Just because Russia isn't home yet doesn't mean you can slack off. The dishes still need to be cleaned."

The others didn't seem as phased as the little nation was about the sudden disappearance. Although they claimed to be a little worried by his absence, they weren't thinking as much about at he was. In fact, he thought, as he crossed into the other room, they seemed happy.

He would have been relieved as well at the news of a missing Russian, if the feelings of fright and dread about it weren't slowly consuming his mind and filling his stomach like concrete.

As Latvia stared out of the small window above the sink into the darkening world full of the constant freezing winds and smothering snows, he wondered what just could have happened to Russia.

He couldn't have gotten lost, could he? In his own home? Had another nation attacked him? America had been watching him with a funny look lately, and Canada was steering clear of him for the past few days.

_Tomorrow_, he told himself, if not warily. _Tomorrow I'll find out what happened to him_.

* * *

><p>"Wha!" Abby cried, throwing down the Wii remote. "I fail! Again!"<p>

"No, you don't fail." Molly tried to be reassuring, but the large Russian sitting besides her was distracting and unnerving.

"Da, not as terrible as myself", said Russian added with a frown. "Let us play something different, like Tetris."

"Nyet", Abby said. "That's a Russian game; that wouldn't be fair."

"But we are playing an American game" he complained.

"Super Mario is a Japanese game! …I think. Anyway, you all just lost the game."

"But we beat the level, did we not?"

Abby tried miserably to hide her snort of laughter, and, despite the country causing her mood to quickly deteriorate, Molly was able to shoot a glare at her.

"I hate you", she said levelly. "Now I've lost the game because of you."

"Always here to help!"

For once, Russia had a look of utter confusion on his round face. "What is this game? How have we all lost?"

Abby turned to her friend and whispered, "Let's tell him it's some kind of secret American code. It would totally piss him off! We could use it against him!"

"I-I don't know", she answered nervously, as images of herself being tortured by Russia if her ever became angry flashed in her mind. "If he finds out that it was all just a joke, won't he be even more pissed off?"

"That's when we chuck something at him and run for our lives."

"What! B-b-but". Why was Abby so excited about all of this? How could she?

"Fine. We'll just leave it alone", Abby pouted. She added under her breath "Ruin all my fun." She turned back to the country. "The Game is just some inside joke we have at school."

"Inside joke?" he asked. "Can I enter it?"

"No!" Molly screamed, her fear bubbling over. She jumped off the couch and slowly starting backing away from him. "He's going to invade my vital regions!" She whirled around and sprinted, crying, back to her room, slamming the door.

Abby and Russia stood quietly, starring down the hall. Through the silence, a low "kolkolkol" could be heard.

Russia was the first to interrupt the void. "I did not Prussia was coming." He chuckled to himself.

Abby turned sharply to face him. "Now look what you've done. She'll never come out of there now, and she'll never believe that somewhere in side you…_deep_ inside, that you have a heart.

He just grinned with a chilly guiltiness, like a kid found with his hand in his cookie jar. "I have one. Would you like to see it? It comes out sometimes."

"Nooooooo", she said, raising her hands in case he decided to. He shrugged and she shook her head. She turned her gaze outside, where the soft glow of the afternoon had faded to black. "It's late anyway, I guess. I'm to lazy to find a clock."

She settled on the couch and threw a blanket at over herself. She watched the country with narrowed eyes as he sat on the floor and leaned against the other side of the sofa. Abby assumed-since Molly had barricaded herself in her room for now-that she had to watch the big guy for the night.

Just like Abby had guessed, Molly's door was, in fact, locked, and she had pushed whatever was not permanently attached to the floor against the door. She didn't want to take any chance of that _thing_ coming anywhere near her during the night. Standing in the same room with the soviet in broad daylight, especially with another, somewhat sane and trustworthy person there too, but him…with her…in the dark…alone…

Molly shuddered at the thought. She crawled deeper into the bed, but not even the layers of thick blankets could help her ceaseless shaking.

_Russia's in my house; my freaking home!_ Her mind continuously shrieked. Throughout the entire day, her mind had been ablaze with panic, and chills constantly ran down her spine every time he spoke or turned his violet eyes on her.

"M-maybe it's all a dream", she whispered to herself. She shook her head, blond curls bouncing. "A dream? A nightmare. But, at least none of them are real, and there are no personifications of countries. Those are most definitely not real, right? And you always wake up from dreams."

No matter what she told herself, she knew what was in her house was real, and it had a thing for picking on small, weaker people. Particularly Latvia.

Despite how late it was and how tired all of this had made her, Molly knew she wouldn't sleep at all.

**A/N: **This is awesome that these are coming out daily! That's probably not going to happen anymore though with the weekend gone and everything (whoo! Senior year!). Hetalia makes it fun. I laugh when my German teacher teaches us about Prussia, and hide behind my book when my modern Russia teacher tells about Belarus.

Grarh! You guys make my stories worthwhile and I feel loved! I scream at my friends whenever I get a new review. Help me annoy them by sending more! XD


	5. Answers and Apologies

**A/N: **I had my first cross-country race today! Yaaayyy! I did okay, and, instead of doing my physics homework, I'll add another chapter! I don't own Hetalia. Just the computer i use to watch it with.

* * *

><p>Across the Atlantic Ocean and all of Europe and part of Asia, a very confused Latvia was becoming more and more distressed. Russia had not come back that night, nor the following morning. It was now early afternoon, and the brutal nation still hadn't returned. Estonia and Lithuania also hadn't seen or heard anything of him.<p>

The metallic slap of the mail slot clanking shut shocked the short nation from his nervous musings.

He jumped skittishly, thinking the door was opening and that Russia would walk in. He scurried to the front door, only to have his hands-which were clamped in front of his pounding heart-fall to his sides in a strange feeling of dismay.

There was no sign of the tall, pale-haired country. Only a thin pile of letters was proof that someone had been outside.

Latvia glanced over his shoulder for any sign of his older brothers before gathering up the envelopes. No one trusted the forgetful little country with their mail. Absentmindedly, he flipped through the letters. There were several from Belarus, a warning letter from Poland about Warsaw again, and an invitation from China.

Latvia was about to toss the mail onto the kitchen table for the others to find, when a name caught his eye. He pulled the paper out of the stack. His thin brow furrowed. It was from America.

"Aren't America and Russia in another fight?" Latvia asked himself, puzzled. He opened it and his light purple eyes quickly scanned the…bill.

Four words in bold caught his attention first: IVAN BRAGINSKY UNIT Shipped.

Latvia felt his stomach knot as he read:

"The IVAN BRAGINSKY Unit has been successfully shipped to Connecticut, USA for the price of-"

"Estonia!"

"So, another one of those fan girl's bought one of theses sp-called 'countries'?" Lithuania asked, green eyes flicking up to meet Estonia's blue ones.

"It seems so, but what is the bill doing here? Wouldn't it be at the girl's house?"

"Um, Estonia?" Latvia asked, nervously pulling at his brother's sleeves. He looked down at the smaller country and Latvia trembled softly. "R-Russia hasn't been here for two days."

"We know. Why?"

"What if…it was another mistake? With the units?"

"Like with France a few weeks ago?" Lithuania asked. "Didn't they accidentally take the real France and ship him?"

"The same thing happened to Greece a couple months ago, too", Estonia interjected with a disgusted snort. "Those stupid companies keep mistaking us for their products when-" He paused, "Latvia, are you telling us that…Russia's been…shipped?"

"I-I-I-I t-think so", he replied.

Lithuania brushed a piece of his brown hair out of his eyes, thinking. "They'll figure it out in a few days and bring him back, though. We might as well enjoy this little break from him."

Estonia fixed his glasses and nodded before leaving the kitchen with him.

As Latvia watched him go, what felt like shock hit his heart. How could they not care that Russia was hundreds, no, thousands of miles away, in an unfamiliar place with strangers? Of course, Latvia had always wished to be free of his controlling master, but something made him feel…connected to the other country, despite the abuse he received from the other. He felt even more of that connection in Russia's absence. It frightened him. But it also felt…

He sighed and his heart felt heavy as he realized what he had to do. He had to find Russia for himself, and return him back home where he belonged.

Latvia felt shivers rack his lithe form. How would Russia react to his coming? What if Russia didn't want to come back? His stomach dropped. What if he was in a place that had owners worse than himself? How would Latvia even get to America in the first place? He didn't want any other country knowing that Russia was missing.

His shaking worsened. What if another country wanted to take his brothers and himself behind Russia's back? Not only would Latvia be under the control of someone else, but Russia would be frightening furious.

He needed to find him as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Russia's eyes flickered open as a stream of soft sunlight fell across his face, lighting up his pale hair. He tensed the moment awoke as his mind registered an unfamiliar room.<p>

He was lying on the floor in a small room, and not in his large, fluffy bed in his giant bedroom. The walls were a bland, harsh white instead of the soft yellow his room's were. He turned his head, scanning the room, and his eyes landed on the taller of the two girl's-Abby, he thought her name was.

She was curled up on the other end of the couch, her head pillowed by the armrest and the blanket half-covering the floor. She had stayed the entire night out in the living room.

Russia couldn't help the cheerful grin his lips formed. She wasn't afraid of him, he thought. Even when, (as America liked to call it) he "Kolled".

Someone who wasn't terrified of him. Latvia's face suddenly pushed its way into his mind. Everyone was afraid of Russia, he told himself. It was only this girl and Latvia who dared show their face around him now. Even Lithuania and Estonia had ceased speaking to him unless it was completely unavoidable.

Russia wondered where the blond one had gone. She-Molly-had been called Latvia, and at that time, something had registered within him.

Despite what Russia did, he truly cared for his little Latvia. He just wasn't very good at expressing it. All his life, there was only confusion and pain. He didn't truly understand kindness and affection.

His smile fell. His thoughts were making him miss his country. He brightened. Maybe he could find the Latvian. Maybe he could apologize for scaring her and start on a new, clean slate with her. Maybe then she wouldn't be so frightened of him.

The girl had locked herself in her room the night before. Surely she was still there.

He lifted himself from the floor and, despite his size, silently slipped past the still sleeping teen. He padded down the hall, but hesitated before the door. Molly was scared of him, he reminded himself. Would she be more terrified if he suddenly appeared in her room?

He waved the thought away. He was trying to be more friendly, and plus, he was apologizing! He put on a, hopefully, sincere smile, turned the handle, and pushed the door open.

Or tried to. The door wouldn't budge.

He pushed again, with both hands. It gave way a bit.

Russia's brow furrowed. Was something wrong with the door? What was stopping him from starting anew with someone so like his Latvia?

He braced himself and shoved again, using his shoulder for extra force. Behind the door, something came crashing down, creating a loud ruckus. Russia pushed once more and the door swung wide open. There was a shriek from inside the room and he charged in, ready to help his comrade's comrade.

Russia blinked. There was nothing harmful in the room. Then why was this girl so terrified?

Molly was sitting up in bed, sheets pulled up to her chin and clutched tightly in shaking hands. Her eyes were wide and glazed over with fear.

"What is-" he started, but her scream drowned out the rest of his words.


	6. Apologies Gone Wrong

**A/N: **A bunch of stuff happens in this chapter! I'm not gonna tell you what though, because I want you read it!

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Abby fell off the couch when Molly's cry shattered her dreams. Her first thought that sluggishly passed through her half-conscious mind was "Holy shit, she's being murdered!"<p>

On impulse, she grabbed the first item she could find that could serve as a weapon: a lonely frying pan sitting on the cold stove.

She dashed down the hall, frying pan held firmly in coiled fist. Adrenaline pumped through her veins with each frantic heartbeat, blinding her from any recognition I\of the freakishly tall man standing in her friend's bedroom doorway.

Without any second thoughts, she swung out, hearing a satisfying _thunk_, and her arms vibrating numbly, from the impact with the man's head. He stumbled forward and, catching himself quickly, whipped around, yanking a faucet pipe from his over-sized coat.

"Abby!"

Abby froze, mid-swing. The pipe stopped, positioned directly over her head. She lifted her surprised pale green eyes to meet Russia's deadly cold ones. His lips were twisted in a snarl.

With a muffled yelp, the pan clattered to the ground.

Russia blinked at the sound. After a moment, he shook himself and the corners of his mouth lifted up in a smile. "You think I will harm Molly, da?" he chuckled, and a creepy aura radiated from his body. He straightened and lowered his pipe, sticking it back in his uniform. "Yet, you hurt me."

Abby narrowed her eyes. "You don't look hurt. And plus, you freaked the crap out of her! That's kind of like hurting her-emotionally. So I came to saver her." She nodded to herself, pleased with her defense, and crossed her arms as she tried to take on a defiant look.

His smile turned dangerous, but he couldn't help marveling at how much she reminded him of America, looking like that.

From the bed, a blonde head peeked out from a pile of comforters.

"I only come to see the Latvian. I mean to make amends with her, and I miss my own Latvia…"

Molly hid under the sheets again, terrified. Russia came to her because he missed Latvia? Because she was part Latvian? She didn't want anything to do with the giant! She hadn't asked to be and didn't want to be around him any longer! The thought of having any kind of relationship completely fazed her.

"Then go back to Russia, _Russia_", Abby said.

_Yes, go back. Go back and never come here again._ Molly wished fervently.

"But, I do not know where I am. How do I know how to leave, when I do not know where to start?"

She rolled her eyes. "No wonder there's so many Russian jokes. It's called map. I'm sure even you could figure out how one works."

"Are these insults?" His aura deepened to a dark purple.

"Maybe", Abby sang.

Before anything else could be said, there was a sharp knock on the door. Gratefully, Molly darted out of the room and opened the front door a crack.

Standing outside on the steps was the postman with another large package. It was much smaller than the one she had receives Russia in, but she eyed the box warily nonetheless.

He held out the signature pad with a thin, uneasy smile. "Sign here, please." His voice was strained as he tried to keep the suspicion out of it.

Molly took the pen. "Damnit."

After making sure the deliveryman had drove around the corner, Molly dragged the box inside. She jumped away from it as soon as she put it down, and braced herself for it to pop open with something terrible.

But the box didn't move.

Not even a thump came from the five-foot cardboard cube.

Abby and the Russian walked up besides her a minute later, taking the silence as their cue for them to follow her.

"Another package?" Abby asked. "Who is it?"

Molly shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but feeling like she might explode from the tension. She didn't want to find out _what _was in it, but, to her horror, Abby strode right up to the box and peeled the manual from the top.

Her eyes scanned the page and her lips turned up into a smirk as she read. Her grin grew as she flipped through the packet. She looked up at Molly, her body practically vibrating with excitement.

"Looks like we got another one, folks!" she exclaimed. "It's-" she couldn't help laughing, "Latvia!"

At the sound of his name, the box jumped. There was a muffled scratching noise followed by a weak cry.

"H-help", the tiny nation inside called out. "T-the box I taped really well a-a-and I can't get o-AH!" His words ended in a startled scream as Russia, with a flourish, drew his pipe and smashed it over the top of the crate. The top caved in and the sides shattered apart, revealing a cringing and trembling Latvia.

There was a moment of silence as everyone turned their attention to the pale nation. Abby was grinning, her face almost glowing; Molly was staring at him with wide eyes. Russia had made his weapon disappear again, and was smiling just as ecstatically as Abby, but looking much more threatening than her.

"Hello, Latvia", Russia said, his voice both soothing and malevolent at the same time. "Open your malchik".

He shuddered before cautiously straightening his spine and lifting his eyes to the Russians.

"M-M-Mr. Russia", he gasped. "I-I-I found you!" Without thinking, he rushed to his master's side and clamped onto his arm. He focused on the relief of finding Russia, instead of the chill that seeped through his jacket. There was a sudden, heavy pressure on his head as the larger country patted his blonde curls.

"It seems my Latvia has missed me."

Said country tilted his head all the way back as he tried to look around the hand at Russia. It was bright, with a genuine smile, and something Latvia had never seen on his face before. The sudden, unexpected emotion caused Latvia to smile back. A warm glow of what he could only describe as comfort spread through him.

Russia removed his hand from the smaller nation's head. "Or maybe he needs me and wants me home, da?" He bent over to look directly into Latvia's pale eyes, no longer shinning with happiness. "Have you done something wrong? What about Estonia and Lithuania? My house? _Raivis!_"

Latvia jumped at the anger in Russia's voice as he shouted his name. Molly behind him flinched. No one ever called him by name unless he had done something terrible.

"N-n-n-no, Mr. R-R-Russia. O-of course n-n-not. The others are f-fine. N-nothing's happened. We w-w-were just w-worried about where you were, since you n-never came home", he rambled.

"Aw, so my little Latvia does worry", he said, clapping his hands in front of him with glee. He turned to Molly, who was cringing behind her friend. "I told you I did not hurt my Latvia."

Latvia turned to the girl his master was speaking to. She was a bit taller then him, with blonde hair pulled back into an extremely curly ponytail. She was trying her best to hide from Russia's gaze behind a much taller girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. Unlike the other girl, she was meeting the Russian's eyes levelly.

"She says she knows you", he continued.

"M-my grandma was from Latvia", Molly corrected uneasily.

Russia turned to him and watched him silently.

No knowing what was expecting of him, Latvia gave a shallow bow. "I-it's nice to meet you." She nodded. Her eyes darted nervously to watch Russia.

Was she just as frightened or the larger country as he was? Latvia wondered. Maybe he was wrong about him staying in a house owned by worse people. Even the girl who was starring back with narrowed eyes didn't look that threatening. He blinked. Was he _concerned _about Russia?

Abby cleared her throat.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I find this really awkward right now. And I'm kind of hungry." She raised her hands in apology at her friend's glare. "Hey, hey! I warned you about my brutally honest personality! Don't hate!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Your reviews make me so happy! *tear of joy* They also make me laugh until I fall out of my chair X3 I found that new traffic sites thingy, and I laughed really hard when I saw that people from the Russian Federation were reading this (No offense to the Russians. I'm taking Modern Russia, and I give you guys kudos. And love, because I love Russia). It was ironic.


	7. Phone Call

**A/N: **Sorry guys! I haven't updated in awhile, I know. I've just been sick, and really tired, and my creativity flew out of the window. But here it is! Hopefully it isn't too bad...

**I don't own Hetalia **But I took over England with the world domination app! XD

* * *

><p>Estonia knew something was wrong. Lithuania hadn't come into his room to tell him that he had to get because Russia wanted breakfast. Lithuania was usually awakened by Latvia, who, in turn, was woken by Russia's rummaging, made extremely loud because he was usually hung-over.<p>

Estonia knew that Russia still hadn't returned, so he guessed that that could be a reason for the difference. But he couldn't convince himself that that was it. It still felt off.

He padded down the hall and knocked on Lithuania's door.

"S-sorry! Sorry! I know I'm up late; Latvia didn't come in-", the door opened. "Oh. Estonia. I thought that Russia had come back."

"He hasn't…and you haven't seen or heard Latvia either?"

The brunette shook his head.

Estonia made a sound of annoyance and continued down the hall. There were two doors-Latvia's and Russia's were adjacent to each other. He grabbed the handle to the one on his right. And turned it.

His empty feeling became plain on his face as he frantically searched the room with wide blue eyes. The bed hadn't been touched (_Or maybe he's already up and just made it._), the curtains weren't drawn (_Because he must have gotten up and there wasn't enough sunlight to be of use if he opened them._), and the glass of water Latvia usually had before bed was still full (_He wasn't thirsty…_).

Estonia whirled around and dodged a startled Lithuania as he sprinted towards the kitchen. He stumbled to a halt in the doorway.

His stomach knotted. Latvia, after he had awakened everyone, could be found either making breakfast or doing the dishes. This morning, however, the stove stood cold and the sink was half-full of used plates.

Lithuania stepped up behind him.

"He's not here either?"

Estonia could only nod.

He felt Lithuania tremble besides him. "First Russia, now Latvia. Where are they all going? Will we be next?"

While he rattled on, Estonia examined the kitchen. Everything was where it had been the night before…except the mail. A new pile had accumulated early this morning and was waiting patiently on the doormat for someone to pick it up. He scooped up the stack of envelopes and quickly skimmed through them. He adjusted his glasses and nudged his brother.

"I think I know what happened to Latvia", he said, handing over the letter.

* * *

><p>Something was burning.<p>

Molly shot up from her bed.

Something was burning!

She jumped to the floor and yanked her door open(she hadn't braced anything against it this time) and hurried down the hall. Images of tongues of flames licking at her walls, her home burning, urged her feet forward.

"Oh, he, Molly!" Abby called out.

Molly's eyes widened at the scene before her.

Her friend stood over the stove, a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. Smoke was rising from the pan. Russia was watching her with an intense curiosity while Latvia sat at the table eyeing the pan warily.

Upon further inspection, Molly found that it was only the contents of the pan that were burning: pancakes.

"Sorry", Abby said later, as she placed forks on the table for everyone. "They're really burnt. I know I can't cook, but Molly wasn't up yet and I didn't think she'd like it any of you guys touched the stove.

The fire-consumed structure that could have been her house flashed behind Molly's eyes again. _Damn right I don't want _him_ touching anything flammable. Or sharp. Or-or just anything!_

Latvia made a face at the black mass. He pushed the plate away. Russia had the courage to shove a forkful of the stuff in his mouth. He placed the silverware back on the table and forced himself to swallow.

"This is, how do you day…horrid."

Abby looked like she was about to cry. "You guys didn't have to be so _open _about how bad they are!"

Molly shook her head and started her own set of breakfast. She placed strips of bacon on anew pan.

And that's when Russia's phone went off.

Molly jumped, startled by the sudden scream of the phone, and caused the puddle of grease from the bacon to splash onto her arm. She hissed in pain as exclaimed "Oh".

"Who is it?" Latvia asked.

"You have a cell phone!"

Realization dawned on Molly. She whirled to face the creepy nation. "Why didn't you call anyone when you got here?" she screamed. All of this-the tension, the fear, everything-could have been avoided earlier!

Russia glanced at the small device in his hand and pouted. "I had forgotten I had it with me." He raised his head and smiled. "And it is just, we were having fun, da? I did not want to leave my new friends so suddenly."

Molly swayed and grabbed onto the counter for support as the room spun. _Oh, God, he did not just say 'friends'. He did not just call me a new friend. We cannot be friends!_

He watched her expectantly. She could only let out a strangled noise of fear as his purple eyes bore into hers. She gripped the counter tightly to keep from falling over.

"Molly is so surprised, she cannot speak!" he said cheerfully.

Abby gave a small laugh. "I don't think that's surprise she's showing", she told him as she helped her friend to a seat.

Russia looked down at Latvia, his smile gone and replaced with downcast eyes. "She is still afraid of me." He sighed.

"W-w-well, you c-can be a bit f-f-frightening", responded, spitting out every thought that came to his head. He felt pressured to say something, anything, with the country looking at him like that. Sad, and lonely, and…He shook his head. This was the country that scarred his body, his _soul_. He couldn't feel sorry for him! And yet…he kind of knew why that was…

"And you are k-kind of…large", he sputtered.

Russia gasped, his eyes moist.

"N-no! T-t-t-tall! Yeah, j-just tall-that's what I m-meant. But, you do w-wear that big c-coat…"

"Noooo!" Russia whined childishly. "I'm big-boned! Don't call me faaaatttt!"

"I-I-I-"

Abby took that moment to interrupt, although she had enjoyed watching the countries' faces morph into distress. "Nice conversation guys."

Russia huffed and Latvia turned away.

The phone chimed again.

The larger nation sighed and picked it up.

"привет?" He blinked. "Эстония?"

* * *

><p>Estonia let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he heard the Russian answer the phone. "We finally got a hold of you."<p>

Behind him, Lithuania visibly relaxed.

"Where are you", Estonia asked, then, "How did you get there?" There was a longer pause as Russia responded. "And Latvia's there too?"

Lithuania thought he could hear his youngest brother's tiny voice calling out, but he wasn't sure if it was really him speaking, or his mind desperately trying to tell him that Latvia was alright. It had given him quite a shock when Estonia told him that Latvia had gone to get back their domineering country. They all knew that Russia liked to give him "special attention", and they tried to protect him. For Latvia to go, willing, to Russia...it was...strange. Now that he thought about it, Lithunia remembered Latvia asking about Russia a lot during his dissappereance...

"No, everything is fine, Mr. Russia. Lithuania hasn't run off either, no matter how many times you want to ask me." Another break in the conversation. "It's great that you've made friends, but you and Latvia need to come home. We'll book tickets tonight and call you later to tell you when the flight is." Shouting came from the other end of the phone. "-Canada will be upset if you miss his meeting in a few days! You can't stay there. Your plane will leave tomorrow."

Estonia put the phone away and turned to his younger brother.

"He's coming back?" Lithuania asked.

"He's coming back."

Neither of them knew if that was a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's not that bad, right? I mean, maybe towards the end it got a little...slow, but it's not that bad for being sick and stuff! Oh well, I'm sad to see this end...only one or two more chapters. But in case all of you are wondering how all of the countries got to Molly's house, next chapter is a flashback chapter! Yaaaayyy!

Also, in order of the funny-looking Russian words (I only know how to say 'very good' and I found out what the 4-like letter means today!), they mean "hello", and "Estonia". I think. I got them off the internet.

Love you all, my readers! Thank you for waiting!


	8. Farewells

**A/N: **The eight chapter is here! I didn't know it would keep going for this long, wow...and I'm so happy about all the views! I'm just going to warn you guys know, that there is only going to be one more chapter after this, and I think you can guess what it'll be about. If you can figure it out, I'll give you a cookie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Molly couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard right? Did she dare to hope? Had Russia just said that he was…going home?<p>

"W-what?" she asked.

The country was starring at the floor. "Da, home. I am going back."

Molly heard the angels sing, and she felt the chains of fear that had slowly constricted her heart with each moment she spent in the presence of the most terrifying person on the planet-unravel. She wanted to cry in relief, dance, something, _anything_, but she didn't dare show her happiness in front of him. He would probably anger at the thought of her happy because he was leaving. And she was so close to freedom that she didn't want to see him off in pieces. Even so, she had a hard time just keeping the smile off her face.

"No!" Abby shouted. "You can't leave! I thought you said you didn't want to leave your friends, and we _were_ having fun!"

Molly paled. _No, Abby. For once in your life _shut up_! I don't want him here anymore and him being my "Friend" is really creepy! Just let. Him. Leave._

"I did say that, but my family wants me back."

Latvia-who was quiet the whole time and was actually excited to go home and see him brothers again-tensed and swallowed hard at the word family.

Abby frowned. "When do you have to go?"

"Estonia said that he has arranged for a car to come here soon. I must be at the airport by noon." Russia brightened. "So we will make the time left, the best, da? That is what you Americans say, right?"

In the end, Latvia and an anxious Molly had baked a cake. Abby had tried, and her failed attempt was sitting pitifully in a frosting-covered mess at the bottom of the trashcan. Russia wanted to help when Latvia couldn't open the vegetable oil, and grease and glass shards covered the room when he used his pipe to "loosen the top". The mess was only made worse when Abby convinced him to carefully watch Molly as she stirred the second cake.

Molly had panicked, at the chilling "kolkolkok", and flung the bowl at him. The contents covered his coat and he went after her until he tired of chasing the girl around the house while Abby laughed and Latvia cowered in the corner, shouting advice at avoiding his pipe to her.

Finally, the baked good was frosted, the kitchen swept clean of its second skin made of flour and eggs, and Russia's uniform had been paid its estimated amount for dry-cleaning.

Molly let out a weary sigh as she placed the cake on the table. It was a simple chocolate cake with white frosting, because Latvia had gagged at the thought of Abby coating it in blue; America's cake had been awful.

"I would like to cut it!" Russia said, reaching for the knife.

"Nooooo" Molly replied, snatching it away before the giant nation could wrap his gloved fingers around the utensil's handle. She carefully split the treat into four slices as he stared at the knife with a cold interest. She distributed the pieces.

"To the most awesome three days ever!" Abby cheered.

"I say to friends", Russia said. "And vodka."

"T-to going home, I guess", Latvia added.

"To surviving", Molly muttered.

* * *

><p>The two friends stood outside on the doorstep as the two countries piled into the taxi.<p>

"I'm going to miss them", Abby sighed as she waved them off.

"I'm not…Maybe Latvia though, because at least he didn't try to kill me", Molly told her as she watched the car turn down the road.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to admit that you had fun."

"So much fun…" Molly rolled her eyes.

Abby laughed and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. Molly winced at the movement. Russia had decided that-as a parting gift-he would "allow them to become one", and hugged each of them. Well, more of a squished chocked, and a few bruised ribs in his grasp.

They turned back into the house.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Abby asked.

Molly smacked her.

* * *

><p>Latvia turned back in his seat to face in front if him as the house disappeared around the corner. He looked up at Russia. For once, her wasn't angry, or depressed, or paranoid that Belarus was coming for him. Now, he actually looked…happy. Latvia didn't know how to feel about that. Was Russia happy to go home, to leave that house, or did he really have as much fun as he said he did over there?<p>

Russia felt the eyes on him, and turned his own violet orbs on Latvia.

"Yes, malchik?"

"A-ah, n-nothing, Mr. Russia."

"We had a good time here, didn't we, Latvia?"

"Y-y-yes?"

He smiled and patted the smaller nation's blond curls. "They were definitely an interesting company, no? One that was terrified, and the other completely opposite. They remind me of you."

Latvia felt himself flush and looked away.

"You are also afraid of me-so not try to disagree", Russia added as the younger opened his mouth. "Yet, you are the only one that approaches me." There was a pause, filled only by the tingly feeling in the pit of Latvia's stomach. "Why did you come to find me?"

The blond tried to think about his words carefully, not sure what Russia was asking, and why it made him feel…special?

"W-well…I-I guess I was…worried? I m-mean, you've gotten y-yourself into a lot of d-dangers before, so I-I was just h-hoping nothing h-had happened and…"

Russia's smile grew and was hinted with…was it (did Latvia even want to know?) love? His face heated again and he looked out the window. How could he love Russia? Like, as a friend maybe, but not…love.

"How did you get to America in the first place?" Latvia asked. A distraction.

"Ah! That is a funny story, actually…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And BAM! What's you guys think? I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, especially the cake part! X3 And everyone's finally leaving...but you all know what the next chapter will be about, right? Yay cookies!


	9. Flaskback

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait guys! Cross country's been tough (we haven't won any races yet...) and I have a bagillion things due for school. But it's here now!

Yup, the last chapter. The final act. Unless random peeps have ideas for drabbles or something for this. Anyway! It's not...as funny, I guess, as the rest, but it explains a lot! R&R bitte!

* * *

><p>The chill of the night air smacked his face after the warmth of the bar. He blinked in the sudden darkness as his purple eyes adjusted form the soft lamps in the building to the natural reflection of the moon. An imaginary hand wrapped around his ankle and he stumbled forward, barely catching himself before he fell of the sidewalk. A car passed by, illuminating the tall man's flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.<p>

Russia had been drinking.

It had been an extremely long day, made only worse by the world meeting held in-of all places-Moscow. If the cold wasn't the factor that made every country miserable and on edge, it was the cramped airplane service and daylong jetlag. The first thing that had come out of England's mouth was "Let's get this bloody meeting over with so I can get the crappy hotel and sleep."

The meeting started off well; Austria was discussing his economy's positive jump because of his chocolate sales compared to Switzerland (who forcibly disagreed that his chocolate was much better, even if he did use slightly less expensive ingredients) and next up had been Greece. He was asking for ideas to get his troubled economy back on track before he fell asleep.

After that, everything went to hell in a hand basket. It had started off with America, of course. It hadn't taken even two seconds for him to become bored. So his great idea was to shout at England. Who was right next to him. England then threw his hot tea onto the "blabbering git", and gave him an extensive lecture about being a gentleman. Until the blonde reminded him of the Brit's food.

The words that left England's mouth were anything but gentleman-like.

All the while, France was starring at America's stained dress shirt, that was, unfortunately, white. Switzerland, after less than a minute of putting up with his roaming blue eyes and "honhonhon" chant, pointed his gun at the French man's head and demanded that he shut up, least he wanted a hole in his throat. Liechtenstein tried to calm him down and Austria said that instead of guns, he should be putting more time into making chocolate worthy of being bragged about. Thus, another fight was created.

On the other side of the table, Spain was trying to convince Romano to come over for dinner later. After a twentieth rejection, he tried to persuade the stubborn Italian with a hug. You could hear Romano's "Bastard!" over even America. Italy was on Spain's side, asking his brother to join the Hispanic nation, then turned to Germany with a hurt look and asked why Germany never asked him to dinner.

Germany looked ready to flip the conference table over. One hadn't was rubbing his temple, the other's forefinger impatiently tapping the table top with enough force to create a dent in the maple wood.

And Russia was in the middle of this, smile plastered on his face as he tried to ignore the bickering and the shouting going on around hi, and glared at Lithuania as he was whispering to Latvia about breaking free of Russia. The large, heavily clothed nation could only think of all the ways he could make everyone shut up to stay seated.

He could easily break someone's fingers as a warning. Or a certain American's neck to quiet the room. He could always just walk out of the room-no one would notice in this chaos (except maybe Canada)-but his boss wouldn't be pleased. Russia sighed. Wasn't there anything that didn't involve him getting into trouble, that could stop the yelling, the annoyance, the pounding headache that hit his brain like a hammer with each heartbeat…

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Germany yelled, and a startled Italian wailed in fear. To Russia's disappointment, Germany did not flip over the table. "You are the most insolent, short-minded fools I have ever come into contact with! I'd rather sit in my own political meetings with ten Italys than be here." At that, Italy shot up from his chair and ran, crying, from the room vowing never to make pasta for Germany again. "Let's just get the damn meeting over with…"he finished with a quick glance at the door.

And that was when Russia decided it would be a great night to go drinking.

* * *

><p>And that was how Russia ended up, several hours later, stumbling down the streets of Moscow in a vodka-induced drunkenness.<p>

After narrowly missing the car, he decided that hailing a taxi in this state would only get him a trip to the hospital, which never ended well because of the extensive explanation about their health and the all the cover-up the government would have to do. So he kept to the inside edge of the sidewalk as he continued down the street.

He blinked as a large, low building came into view. Or was it two? His hand gripped the neck of an imaginary bottle of vodka out of habit at the presence of the unfamiliar place. It was only one story high and had no windows. There was only one stack on the roof from which vapor lazily curled out of. It didn't match any of the colorful, peaked structures the rest of the capital was made up of. In fact, Russia didn't even remember anyone telling him that they were going to build anything around here. Or maybe it was the wonderful numbness of the alcohol that was keeping the memory locked out of reach.

Either way, he went to investigate.

"R-Russian Factory-Ivan B-Braginsky Unit", he slurred. A factory? What was his name doing on a factory? Why was it here?

He shuffled along the path and pushed open the main doors.

It was quiet inside. The only light came from the occasional exit sign and floor lamp. Fuzzy thoughts churned through Russia's mind. Shouldn't the doors be locked, if no one was here? He decided, as a responsible country, that he would help his citizens and lock up the place for them! That would be wonderful of him, wouldn't it? He would need to check the factory first…and there was a flight of stairs leading to the factory floor around the corner there…

He nodded to himself and carefully descended the stairs. The bottom floor was better lit, and he scanned the room for movement. There wasn-

Wait. Was that…?

Russia wove between large pieces of machinery (only running into a few as the fingers of alcoholism clawed at his feet and caused him to stumble) until he came to a rack of clothes. He picked up the sleeve of a light brown coat. It was, he decided as he let the material slide between his fingers. They were his coats! He turned around and found several familiar scarves hanging on a wall dotted with pegs.

How much had he had drink again?

"Hold on, let me grab my jacket before leaving, alright?" Russia heard.

He turned to find the source of the footsteps as a worker walked through the main floor. It was a middle-aged man who rounded the corner. He was dressed in layers with a fur-trimmed hat wand a close-cut black beard. He carried a set of keys in one hand.

"Ah, Nikolai! I think Ivan was testing the units again and forgot to put them back," the worker said.

The man named Nikolai came to stand behind Russia. Russia wondered if Ivan was the guy who's name was on the factory sign.

"Oh, one escaped, huh? Alight, I'll get a box. You watch this one Alex."

Russia looked at the first man, the one with a beard, Alex. "You have my coats."

Alex nodded. "We do, in case you lose yours." His tone suggested that he was talking to a child, but the country thought it was the nicest thing to say. To have someone make more coats for him! No one had ever done anything like that before! And he didn't even know this man!

"Do you have vodka?"

Alex spotted Nikolai with a box and nodded. "Da, da, if you just come with me…"

That was the last thing Russia knew before he was trapped.

* * *

><p>Russia had the worst hangover ever.<p>

His head pounded fiercely and he couldn't see straight with all the spinning the world was doing. And he felt-lighted and his ears kept popping painfully. His stomach was queasy too. It felt like the ground was being pulled out from under his feet.

He rubbed his head, then paused. Was there a bump there? When had he hit his head? He tried to remember, but it only made the headache worse.

Which was strange. His hangovers never made his stomach sick. Or this tired. Like jet lag. He hated the time difference between himself and the other countries. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

And was startled away with the sound of a knock and a muffled shriek. Russia jerked in surprise and hit something hard.

His brow furrowed and he pushed against it. The wall gave way a bit. So he shoved once more and what sounded like cardboard ripped apart. He squinted in the harsh morning light. And then panicked.

Where was his house? Or the factory even? This was a new place, different and strange. It was a small room, with white walls, a couch and a TV. And a girl. A blonde girl starring up at him with terror in her eyes.

"R-R-R-Russia?" she squeaked.

"Da. And who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You likes? I did! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing!


End file.
